Noctis of Thet
Noctis is the heir to the throne to Thet, and Rai's elder brother, both princes in the Thet Royal Family. He is beloved by the entire kingdom, and others outside of it, as he is what some refer to as "Perfect Royalty", having great capabilities to lead, being extremely strong and powerful, with amazing charisma. Everyone loves Noctis and as a result, Rai is constantly in his shadow and everyone ignores him. During the events of the Great War, in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, he, along with his Uncle Soren, are both leaders of their respective divisions in the army. He was reported to have been going around his kingdom, checking up on everything. His first real appearance was when Rai and the others were badly destroyed by the Tetra, and he was seen healing Starla and a few other people and was the one who saved his brother. He tells Rai off, criticizing him for his reckless carelessness, telling him to move on from his mistakes and fight like everyone else which results in Rai's resolve to better himself and play a part in the Great War. He's next seen fighting alongside Rai in one of the major battles, and another time against the Tetra. He's there with Soren in the Final Battle of Part I, also seen in the ending, with Rai and Irvine founding the Royal Garde. In Part II, he appears, aiding the party and the Solarian Alliance in many of the battles and is mentioned in the Ending to continue his path to King, with Rai at his side as his assistant and advisor, starting a trend that would pass on for the rest of the Royal Family. Appearance and Personality Noctis greatly resembles Rai and the rest of his family, but with green eyes instead of blue, and is taller than him in Part I, with a more matured face. He's a few years older than Rai. In Part II, his appearance is mostly unchanged, except Rai is taller than him. As a model of perfection, Noctis is kind, honorable, responsible, intelligent, good leader, and charismatic. Everyone loves him. However, he can be harsh when he confronts Rai about his mistake, with his role in the loss of the battle, telling him to move on from his mistakes, and how he cannot be so careless anymore, as everyone will continue to fight in the war, giving Rai a purpose. Even though he's loved by everyone, he appears to be quite modest, and genuinely cares about his kingdom, as the future king. He cares about his brother and appears to be aware of his potential. When Rai activates his Mark of Thet and starts to show extreme prowess in battle, playing a major role in winning battles for the Solarian Alliance, he's proud to acknowledge his brother, willing to work with him, showing no jealousy at all, despite it being clear that Rai is pretty much more powerful than him at this point. He's genuinely kind to everyone, getting along with the Alliance in general, and likely disagrees with his great-great grandfather's actions with trying to occupy Taonia, as he is a wise person. He's open to the Royal Garde and they all work together to reform Solaria and rebuild. In Part II, he appears to be a bit more relaxed and not as serious, as he openly expresses eagerness to help Rai and his group in the final battle, putting confidence in them for ending the war. And in a Scenario, he makes an appearance, when a little girl who claims to be his biggest fan mistakens Rai for him. When the real Noctis arrives, she attacks him, claiming him to be an imposter, as Rai simply said he was Noctis because the little girl baked Noctis a cake. He gets in a rather unlucky situation, showing that like his brother, sometimes ends up in sticky situations as well. Abilities Magic He appears to be quite proficient in healing, as he was very well praised for it, having saved Rai's life from Saffron, rescued Starla, and nursed other victims back to health. Mark of Thet Like Rai, his Mark of Thet is very powerful, as he was born with the Brand to begin with. However, he notably got the Mark later than Rai did and cannot summon Porthos, therefore making him not as powerful as his younger brother. However, he's still strong enough to be a ruler. Combat As seen in flashbacks, he's proficient at Archery, being able to hit a bullseye with just a few tries, and has mastered various other weapons, but prefers swords. He's also said to be the splitting image of the King in terms of abilities and is capable of leading a Division. However, even he and Soren are no match for the Tetra. Relationships Kingdom Noctis is one of the most beloved figure in the kingdom, being very popular, praised for his skill, perfection, charm, kindness, and ability to lead. It is no doubt that he will be one of the most popular Kings in history for Thet. The popularity for Noctis is so great, that there have been high expectations for Rai, but since he was an underdog, he was constantly ignored, with Noctis having all of the spotlight, being perfect in everything. Family He's the favorite child in the Royal Family, constantly loved and praised by the King and Queen, especially the Queen, as they have much faith in him to succeed his father. His Uncle Soren is close to him, but Soren prefers Rai, as he can relate to the younger brother better. Rai and Noctis get along, but Rai is often tense towards Noctis, as he's always been perfect in everything and because of him, Rai is treated the way he is, but doesn't hate him for it. Rai treats Noctis with respect and is open to his advice, willing to fight alongside him in the war. Noctis appears to care for his younger brother, wanting him to better himself and become stronger, not showing any ill feelings against his sibling for actually surpassing him, instead being grateful towards him, as the two have a far better bond in Part II, when Rai decides to assist Noctis the best he can and start a trend where any ruler of Thet would have assistance from others in the Royal Family to ensure that the kingdom doesn't start anymore disasters. Solarian Alliance Noctis is a key figure in the Solarian Alliance, garnering praise from everyone and is generally quite popular amongst them as well. He fights alongside them in both Part I and Part II, as a leader of one of the Divisions. With his charisma and charm, it is likely that he will not make anymore enemies when he becomes king. Trivia * Noctis means "Night" in Latin, relating to Darkness, a reference to Rai constantly being in his shadows. * Despite being the next monarch in the Triad Kingdoms: Cordelia, Taonia, and Thet, he is not technically a Triad member, as he is replaced by Rai, since he does not have access to Porthos, denying him the position, as Celeste never blessed him. Also, since the Triad is more of a team, with any three people, one from each kingdom with the royal blood, it is clear that Triad members do not have to have a specific position, as both Starla and Lissa are heirs to the their respective thrones, while he is as well, but is still not a member. However, with Rai's marriage to Starla, the situation is slightly different, making the Triad eventually consisting of all Monarchs. * Interestingly, Starla mentions in Part II that he isn't pressured to find a wife, and complains about this, as she herself is forced to, showing that Thet is more lenient in terms of offspring and when to marry